Ovens generally utilize a heating assembly to heat an interior of an oven cavity. The heating assembly remains on until an interior of the oven cavity reaches a set temperature. Once the oven cavity reaches the set temperature, the heating assembly will turn off. The heating assembly will remain off until a certain minimum temperature is reached within the oven cavity, whereupon the heating assembly will cycle back on to heat the cavity to the set temperature. During this on/off cycling of the heating assembly, exhaust air from the interior of the oven is continuously vented regardless of whether the heating assembly is on or off.